


Всему виной трутни

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: На самом деле трутни не виноваты.





	Всему виной трутни

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо огромное **оку** за иллюстрацию.

Всему виной трутни. Не те трутни, которые жужжат, а те, которые мои соклубники, если вы понимаете, о чём я. Чтобы без лишней энто… ― как её там? ― …мологии, сразу перейду к делу. Мы с Джинджером играли в яблочный биллиард. Это когда вместо шаров ― яблоки, а забивать их надо не кием, а тростью. Обычная для нашего клуба игра. И, собственно, мы играли. И я, не побоюсь показаться нескромным, с разгромным счётом выигрывал. Правда, нам слегка мешал Бинго Литтл, развалившийся на биллиардном столе. Он был немного под мухой и представлял, что милуется на зелёной лужайке со своей не то Мейбл, не то Милдред ― бедняга сам постоянно путался. Так вот, Бинго, полулёжа на столе, обнимал воображаемую то ли Мейбл, то ли Милдред, а мы с Джинджером гоняли тростями яблоки, через раз попадая по Бинго (а через раз ― в Бинго), как вдруг Гасси Финк-Ноттл, наблюдавший за игрой и флегматично жевавший вылетавшие со стола яблоки, поднял с пола какую-то ерундовину и апатично спросил: «Берти, это не ты уронил?» Это была она ― точка отсчёта, начало начал, нулевой меридиан, тот самый поворотный момент, когда всё в жизни Бертрама Уилберфорса Вустера полетело кувырком, вверх ногами и не в ту степь. Но погодите пока пугаться, вы ведь не знаете, чем всё закончилось.

― Я ничего не ронял. ― Отмахнулся я, не сознавая ещё, что моя привычная жизнь уже рушится, что армии божьих слуг, маша крыльями, уже трубят что-то тревожное и эпическое, что одна эпоха наползает на другую эпоху, как одна галапагосская черепаха на другую галапагосскую черепаху, и миллионы атомов или ещё каких-то загадочных штук, сталкиваясь друг с другом, повторяют неслышным шёпотом роковые слова Гасси: «Берти, это не ты уронил?»

― Тут какие-то картинки. ― Гасси потянул за края, и перед ним раскрылась сложенная гармошкой карманного размера книжка.

Близоруко щурясь, он принялся рассматривать.

― Тут довольно темновато. Возможно, мне кажется, но я вижу охваченных страстью тритонов.

― Ты везде видишь охваченных страстью тритонов, ― справедливо заметил я, забирая у него «гармошку». ― Это… ― Я осёкся.

И было с чего. Подобного глаза Вустера, да и не только этого конкретного Вустера, а, подозреваю, что и всех Вустеров, начиная с битвы при Гастингсе, если не раньше… Словом, такого ― не знаю даже, как назвать ― такого глаза Вустера ещё не видели. «Гармошку» составляли чёрно-белые, кое-где подкрашенные фотографии сплетённых попарно людей, если вы, опять же, понимаете, о чём я. Люди, что самое непостижимое, все как один принадлежали к одному полу. К точно такому же, как и я.

― Что там у тебя, Берти? ― Джинджер бесцеремонно положил мне голову на плечо. ― Ну, ничего себе! ― Он присвистнул. ― Не знал, что ты у нас такой.

― Я ни при чём, ― слабым голосом выдавил я. ― Это Гасси нашёл на полу.

― Это правда, ― подтвердил Гасси. ― А в чём проблема? Разве там не тритоны?

― Нет, Гасси, там не тритоны.

― Ну, тогда мне неинтересно. ― Гасси махнул рукой и вгрызся в недоеденное яблоко.

― А мне интересно, ― сказал Джинджер, но тут же добавил. ― Но ты не подумай, я не такой.

― И я не такой, ― быстро проговорил я.

― Тогда давай посмотрим.

― Давай посмотрим.

Мы сели поближе к окну, чтобы было лучше видно, и принялись смотреть. А посмотреть там было на что. Я и помыслить не мог, что такое возможно! Но это же были фотографии, а значит, настоящие живые люди на самом деле… Я сглотнул. 

― Ужасное извращение, ― сказал Джинджер.

― Отвратительное, ― подтвердил я.

― Интересно, как эта штука попала на пол?

― Наверное, у кого-нибудь выпала.

― Думаешь, у Гасси?

― Нет. У Гасси было бы с тритонами.

― Тогда у Бинго. Больше не у кого.

Мы с подозрением оглядели Бинго, который в эту минуту, встав на одно колено, путая имена, клялся воображаемой то ли Мейбл, то ли Милдред в вечной и нерушимой любви.

― У Бинго были бы девушки. В передничках, как у официанток.

― Пожалуй, Берти, ты прав.

― Тогда чьё это?

― Не всё ли равно! Дай мне. Я возьму и дома выкину.

― Хорошо. Только обязательно выкини, не забудь. Там такие ужасные вещи.

― Что ты, Берти. Ты меня знаешь.

На этом мы с Джинджером в тот вечер расстались, потому что он поспешил домой выбрасывать ужасные фото, и я их с тех пор действительно больше не видел в свой жизни. Никогда.

Разве что во сне.

Но если бы я просто видел их иногда во сне, это было бы полбеды. Несчастье в том, что я видел их во сне слегка изменёнными. И оживлёнными. Ну, знаете, как в кино. Мне, как правило, снилась не карточка, а целый фильм. И кончались эти фильмы испачканными простынями. И мне, конечно же, было из-за этого очень неудобно перед Дживсом. Но это ещё полбеды. Хотя про полбеды я уже упоминал. Выходит, что уже на целую полноценную беду набежало, а я ведь только приступил к рассказу. Так вот, главная беда была не в этом. А в том была главная беда, наистыднейшая и наиужаснейшая, что ночью в моих снах на месте того парня, которому засаживали, поставив раком или прислонив к дереву, нагнув над кухонным столом или опрокинув спиной на кровать, кого долго и с удовольствием имели то в одно, то в другое отверстие, то держа за волосы, то широко раздвинув ляжки, то закинув ноги себе на плечи… ― словом, этим парнем, который стонал подо мной, подмахивал, извивался и просил ещё ― всегда был Дживс.

Теперь, думаю, если вы хоть краем уха слышали о Дживсе или краем глаза о нём читали, вы поймёте всё глубину глубин той пропасти, на дне которой я оказался. Дживс ― образец совершенства, чопорности и пристойности, эталон всего эталонного и идеал всего идеального ― стал невольным героем моих пошлых, грязных и беззаконных фантазий. Мне было стыдно смотреть ему в глаза, я краснел, когда он утром приносил в постель завтрак, я до боли сжимал между бёдрами член, сидя в ванне, чтобы тот случайно не выдал неподобающую заинтересованность, я бледнел и дёргался, словно на нос садилась пчела, когда Дживс завязывал мне галстук… Муки совести были невыносимы. Моя собственная фантазия предавала меня. Когда Дживс наклонялся, протирая со столика пыль, или делая ещё какую-либо работу, я, как собака на луну, пялился на его зад, воображая, как он будет выглядеть без одежды с раздвинутыми ягодицами и вбивающимся между них членом.

Дживс, это сокровище, это лучший и достойнейший из людей абсолютно этого не заслужил.

― Дживс, ― сказал я ему в одно прекрасное, а точнее, ужасное утро, ― нам надо расстаться.

― Сэр? ― переспросил он.

― Да, Дживс. В жизни каждого мужчины наступает… Наступает пора. В общем, пора. Ты был и будешь лучшим среди живущих и когда-либо живших, а заодно и тех, кто наводнит эту бренную землю когда-нибудь после нас. Ты был мне помощником, другом, и ты останешься в моём сердце навсегда. Но час пришёл, колокол пробил, и нам предстоит разлука. Я обеспечу тебя жалованьем за два месяца вперёд, а также наилучшими рекомендациями, каким позавидует даже его величество король. Прости меня, Дживс. Так нам обоим будет лучше.

― Хорошо ли вы себя чувствуете, сэр? ― поинтересовался Дживс, чуть приподняв бровь, что выражало у доброго малого высочайшую степень беспокойства.

― Я чувствую себя ужасно. Решение далось мне нелегко. Но я его принял, а значит… Давай, закончим этот тяжёлый разговор. Мы оба сильные люди и сумеем это пережить.

― Если вы так желаете, сэр, ― Дживс помедлил и снова спросил. ― Позвольте узнать, я чем-то не угодил вам, сэр?

― О, нет, Дживс! Ты безупречен. Даже епископ Кентерберийский не был бы на твоём месте настолько хорош. О, Дживс, я могу долго, очень долго, я могу сутками напролёт перечислять, насколько ты хорош. Но время пришло, час пробил, пора. Пожмём же друг другу руки и разбредёмся разными дорогами жизни так, словно они никогда не пересекались, так, словно сердце моё не будет сочиться красным соком, как разрезанный пополам пирожок с клубникой.

― Вы уверены в своём решении, сэр? ― ещё чуть выше приподняв бровь, проговорил Дживс.

― Да, Дживс, да. Поверь, это самое трудное и самое смелое в моей жизни решение. Решения, которые принимали в битве при Гастингсе Вустеры, гоняясь за бедными англосаксами, просто в подмётки ему не годятся по трудности и смелости.

― Очень хорошо, сэр. Раз вы этого хотите… 

Это был худший день моей жизни. В тот же вечер мы расстались, как я тогда полагал, навсегда. Только легендарная кровь Вустеров не позволила мне заплакать в полную силу. Я всего лишь уронил две-три мужественные слезы, пожал Дживсу руку, донёс до двери его чемоданы, добежал до спальни и только тогда разревелся.

Новый камердинер появился у меня на следующий день. Как он сообщил, его направил ко мне Дживс. Он оказался старательным, работящим, вежливым, честным, опрятным, он хорошо готовил, чисто убирал и даже отвечал тёте Агате по телефону, что мистера Вустера, к сожалению, нет дома. Но он был не Дживс.

И мне больше не снились те беспокойные сны, с которых всё началось. Теперь мне снилось, что я иду в толпе и мне убийственно, бесконечно одиноко. И вдруг среди мутных и серых, словно покрытых туманом, неразборчиво нарисованных лиц я замечаю Дживса, и жизнь наполняется смыслом, и я бегу, и толпа расступается, я бегу к нему, и он ждёт, слегка улыбаясь и раскрыв для объятий руки. Но всякий раз, когда я уже почти рядом, когда до того, чтобы броситься Дживсу на шею, остаётся всего шаг, в этот миг я всегда просыпался.

Я гостил на Рождество у тёти Далии. В последнее время она стала ко мне какой-то подозрительно доброй: не заставляла красть молочники и часто спрашивала, не заболел ли я. И приглашать стала почему-то намного чаще. Так вот, поздним вечером в Бринкли-Корте, когда все уже попрощались и разбрелись по своим комнатам отправляться ко сну, я сидел в малой гостиной и рассеянно наигрывал на рояле. Не что-то конкретное, просто минорный экспромт, жалобный плач, девяностотысячная попытка разделить с чёрно-белыми приятелями своё горе.

― Сэр, ― мягко прозвучало из-за спины. 

Я замер, и стоны бедного инструмента оборвались.

― Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, сэр.

― Дживс? ― с трудом выговорил я. ― Что ты здесь…

― Я работаю камердинером у мистера Блаунт-Меттена. Миссис Треверс пригласила его в Бринкли-Корт, так как рассчитывает продать ему «Будуар миледи».

― А-а… Ясно. ― Я уже собрался и взял себя в руки, как и подобает мужественному потомку мужественных предков. ― Славненько. Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, старина.

― Надеюсь, Смиттенс полностью устраивает вас, сэр?

― Смиттенс? ― не понял я. ― А кто это?

― Ваш новый камердинер, сэр.

― Ах да, точно. Смиттенс. Всё время забываю. Да, ещё бы, полностью устраивает. Славный малый. Но не такой, конечно, как ты, ― поспешно добавил я, испугавшись, что мои чрезмерные похвалы этому… как его… могут Дживса задеть.

Дживс шагнул ближе и коснулся рукою клавиш. Раздался тихий печальный звук.

― Я часто думаю, сэр, что же сделал не так… 

― Дживс!

― Если бы я знал, в чём моя оплошность, я мог бы постараться её загладить.

― Дживс!

Его слова разрывали мне сердце. Я и подумать не мог, что он станет так сильно переживать из-за нашей разлуки. Я хотел наказать себя, а не его.

― Дживс, всё дело во мне. Я совсем не тот человек, которого ты знаешь. Не тот старый добрый Берти.

― В самом деле, сэр?

― В самом деле. Я… я плохой человек. Это правда. Плохой, испорченный, ужасный.

Я замолчал, боясь посмотреть на Дживса.

― Прошу простить меня, сэр, но я вам не верю.

― Я… ― Я понял, что мне придётся рассказать Дживсу правду. Он заслуживает правду, а я заслуживаю презрение, которое он на меня обрушит. ― Я воображал ужасные вещи.

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Да, Дживс, действительно ужасные. Преступные, отвратительные и безнравственные. Но хуже всего, что в моём воображении я проделывал их с человеком, который мне очень дорог, которого я безмерно уважаю и… ― я закончил шёпотом, ― люблю.

― И кто же этот человек, сэр? ― тоже шёпотом, шагнув ближе, спросил Дживс.

Я замотал головой. Мужества всех Вустеров на свете не хватило бы, чтобы озвучить этот ужасный секрет.

― Разве того, что я уже сказал, мало для того, чтобы ты бежал отсюда без оглядки? Чтобы ты вычеркнул имя Бертрама из книги своей памяти раз и навсегда?

― Кто этот человек, сэр? ― с мольбой повторил Дживс.

Мне некуда было бежать без оглядки. В переносном смысле, конечно же. Да и в прямом тоже ― тело окутала какая-то вязкая слабость. Зато откуда-то нагрянуло дополнительное мужество.

― Это ты Дживс, ― проговорил я. ― Это тебя я люблю. И с тобою в фантазиях вытворяю ужасные вещи.

Взгляд Дживса стал удивительно мягким и каким-то сияющим. 

― Позвольте спросить, сэр, в фантазиях вы убиваете меня?

― Что-о?! Конечно, нет! Как ты мог такое вообразить?!

― Сэр, ― сказал он тихо. ― Мы так перебудим весь дом. Давайте продолжим разговор у вас. Ступайте к себе в комнату, отошлите Смиттенса, а через пятнадцать минут приду я.

― Хорошо, ― согласился я, удивлённый, что Дживс до сих пор не окатил меня презрением.

Хотя, догадался я, он просто не желает привлекать внимание. Разумеется, для окатывания Бертрама презрением моя комната будет значительно удобнее. Это он верно решил ― Дживс всегда был умнее всех. Действительно, не хватало ещё растревожить весь дом.

― Тогда я пошёл? ― спросил я.

― Идите, сэр. Я последую за вами.

Выходя, я услышал, как Дживс осторожно опускает крышку рояля.

Отослав этого самого… словом, нового камердинера, я принялся в волнении ходить по комнате. Я уже перестал переживать по поводу презрения, которым обязательно окатит меня Дживс. Я заслужил презрение. Меня беспокоила реакция самого Дживса. Я боялся, что моё чудовищное признание пошатнёт его веру в человечество, нанесёт ему глубокую рану и заставит видеть в каждом нанимателе чудовище. Понимаете? Я что-то читал в какой-то брошюрке, которую совала мне Флоренс, про психологические травмы. Надо было, конечно, как-то смягчить удар. Но как? Уже поздно. Я всё испортил.

В дверь тихо постучали. Я подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

― Это ты? ― шёпотом спросил я у замочной скважины.

― Пожалуйста, впустите меня, сэр.

Я открыл, и Дживс, войдя, запер за собой дверь.

― Сэр… ― произнёс он, и голос его звучал как никогда взволнованно.

― Позволь, сперва я. ― И Дживс замолчал на полуслове. ― Я очень прошу меня простить.

― За что, сэр?

― За эти ужасные мысли, конечно. Мне очень стыдно, Дживс. Ты такого не заслуживаешь.

― Не заслуживаю, сэр? ― он как-то странно, очень волнительно для вустеровского организма приподнял бровь. ― А если я попробую заслужить?

Язык мой прилип к нёбу, а бедные шестерёнки, отвечающие за работу вустеровского мозга, сцепились не тем боком и перестали крутиться.

― Меня тоже посещают фантазии, сэр, ― почтительно признался Дживс, медленно расстёгивая пуговицы. ― Они начали посещать меня очень давно. ― Он грациозным движением расположил пиджак на спинке стула. ― Задолго до того, как я дерзнул опустить в ваш карман набор порнографических картинок гомосексуального содержания.

― Что? ― пискнул я, но писк перешёл в затруднённое дыхание, поскольку Дживс уже успел избавиться от жилетки, развязать галстук и, отстегнув запонки, теперь неторопливо расстёгивал сорочку. Несчастные две шестерёнки от такого зрелища превратились в пар, и черепушка полностью перестала функционировать.

Сорочка перекочевала на стул, но её судьба меня больше не заботила, так как Дживс уже расстёгивал брюки.

― Дышите, сэр, ― мягко посоветовал он, и я воспользовался его советом как раз вовремя, чтобы внезапный обморок не помешал мне наслаждаться чарующим зрелищем.

За брюками наступил черёд белья.

― Я сплю, ― пробормотал я. ― Ущипни меня.

― С радостью, сэр, ― ответил Дживс, располагаясь с удобством на моей постели, ― но для этого требуется, чтобы вы подошли ближе.

Я шагнул вперёд, но вынужден был остановиться, чтобы протереть глаза.

― Я уже упомянул, что и меня посещают фантазии, сэр, ― завораживающим голосом произнёс Дживс, завораживающе гладя завораживающе стоящий член. ― Так, мне нравится воображать, что, когда я прихожу к вам в комнату с утренним чаем, вы приказываете мне опуститься на колени и взять вас в рот.

Я сглотнул и на полусогнутых непонятно как добрался до кровати. Вся кровь, какая только была в вустеровском организме, прильнула к одному месту.

― Дживс! ― выдохнул я, задыхаясь. ― Дживс!

― Если подобная фантазия не кажется вам чрезмерно грязной и отвратительной, я был бы счастлив её немедленно реализовать.

Когда услышанное с трудом, но поместилось в моей голове, я почувствовал, как губы сами растягиваются в идиотски счастливую улыбку. Это значит, что Дживс не против. И то, что происходит сейчас ― не сон, не бред, не странный розыгрыш, а…

― Но это же… чудно! ― воскликнул я.

― В самом деле, сэр.

― Чудно, дивно и славно! Конечно же, я за!

― Счастлив это слышать, сэр.

В какие-то рекордные полсекунды я побросал все вустеровские покровы на пол и, замирая от сладкого ужаса, слегка прерывающимся голосом попросил:  
― Пожалуйста, Дживс, я хочу, чтобы ты… ну, ты понимаешь. Если тебе не трудно, разумеется.

― Мне не трудно, сэр, ― промурлыкал Дживс и его губы сомкнулись на… думаю, вы догадались, на чём они сомкнулись. 

И хотя я знал, что сейчас произойдёт, всё равно всё случилось слишком внезапно ― может, потому что я никогда раньше такого не делал ― ощущения были настолько сильны, что Дживсу пришлось прерваться и зажать мне рот, чтобы я не перебудил весь дом. Я кивнул, давая понять, что осознал оплошность и больше такого не повторится, и Дживс возвратился к прерванному таинству, не забывая при этом себя.

Когда он снова оторвался от меня, я застонал от внезапной потери. Моя наиболее трепетная часть подрагивала от нетерпения и настойчиво требовала продолжения банкета.

― А ещё, сэр, ― завораживающе проговорил Дживс, ― я фантазирую, как вы берёте меня. В каждой из многочисленных поз, что были запечатлены на тех фото.

О, как непристойно он выглядел, когда произносил эту фразу, его пальцы скользили вверх-вниз по возбуждённой плоти, влажные губы тянули слова, словно играя ими, а в глазах горело обещание чего-то порочного, соблазнительного и сладкого. В довершение картины Дживс на протяжении своей речи медленно, вызывающе раздвигал бёдра. И я кончил, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Его синие глаза сверкнули ликованием, и я, не дождавшись, пока схлынет последняя волна удовольствия, прильнул к Дживсу и, словно некий жрец, в экстазе натирающий ароматическими маслами бронзового божка, принялся самозабвенно ласкать его прекрасное тело. Его кожа под моими губами была солоноватой и жаркой, будто пропитанной морем. Забывшись, он шептал моё имя, вбиваясь в сплетение наших пальцев, а я, словно жрец, внимающий чуду, с восторгом ловил его шёпоты, содрогания и вздохи. Обняв меня обеими руками, он прижался всем телом. Его член тёрся о мой живот. Я почувствовал, как все его мышцы напряглись.

― Я люблю тебя, ― восторженно прошептал я, и он излился, сжимая меня в объятиях.

Горячий пульсирующий член скользил по моему животу, разбрызгивая влагу, и я ощущал себя на седьмом небе. С тихим стоном Дживс положил мне голову на плечо.

― И я люблю вас, сэр, ― прошептал он, отдышавшись. ― Гораздо сильнее, чем вы можете подумать.

Я зажмурился от счастья, словно оно могло ослепить, и обнял Дживса крепче. Мы лежали, словно две бабочки в одном на двоих коконе. Позади унылое гусеничное существование, впереди ― всё самое яркое, счастливое и красочное.

― …И мы исполним все наши фантазии?

― Если вы дадите на это своё согласие, сэр.

― Да, Дживс, да! Я даю тебе моё согласие, и оно действительно в течение всей моей жизни! Я твой от макушки до пят!

Дживс не ответил. Я открыл глаза и увидел, что он тоже зажмурился. Я поцеловал его в кончик носа.

― Я полностью принадлежу вам, сэр, ― прошептал он, ― и буду принадлежать так долго, как вы того пожелаете.

― Значит, всегда?

― Значит, всегда, сэр.

***

― Сэр, ― проговорил он после того, как мы посетили ванну и избавились от последствий нашего чудесного объяснения, ― у меня есть ещё одна фантазия, которую в ваших силах осуществить.

― Какая, Дживс? Для тебя ― что угодно.

― Боюсь, в ней нет ничего неприличного.

― Нет? И неважно. Я с радостью сделаю всё, что захочешь. Презентовать садовнику весь вустеровский гардероб ― пожалуйста, украсть всё чёртово серебро сэра Уоткина ― не вопрос, проехать на велосипеде сто пятьдесят миль ― да хоть по океанскому дну. Ты можешь располагать Вустером, как считаешь нужным, я весь от первой до последней буквы твой. 

Он целомудренно поцеловал меня в лоб.

― Из всех созданий, заслуживающих любви, вы самое прекрасное. А из всех прекрасных созданий вы более всех заслуживаете любви. Сэр, я желал бы снова работать у вас. Возможно, вы напишете Смиттенсу самые превосходные рекомендации…

Я уютно устроился возле него, по-хозяйски обвив всеми вустеровскими конечностями.

― Считай, что уже сделано.

  



End file.
